


Twenty Minutes

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: "He tips well, so we have to save him so he'll keep coming back.”OrAlec is put in charge of rescuing Magnus from having to talk to his ex girlfriend.





	

“Alec,” Isabelle pulled him aside after he dropped off a coffee at one of the tables in the shop. He usually worked in the back, taking care of inventory and making food, but Jace was sick, so he and Isabelle were trying to hold everything together until Clary and Simon got there. Which meant Alec having to actually interact with customers. 

She pointed at a table where two people seemed to be talking. The man looked mildly uncomfortable while the woman was smirking at him.

“What about them?”

“They're both regulars here. They were dating a while ago, but I think she's rubbing it in that he's still single and she's not. He tips well, so we have to save him so he'll keep coming back.”

Ah. Right. Alec was pretty sure he remembered Isabelle telling him about that particular couple and all of their drama a while ago. Not interacting with customers didn't really exclude him from hearing all of the gossip about them.

“Okay. Then go save him,” Alec replied with a shrug.

“No, she knows me. They're both regulars. Just not usually at the same time anymore.” If Alec remembered right they'd actually broken up in the coffee shop because the woman- Camille was it?- had been cheating on… M something. Alec supposed it was a compliment to their business that either of the two still came after all of that.

“So when you said ‘we’ have to save him you really meant me,” he said flatly.

“Alec. He once gave me a fifteen dollar tip because he noticed I was having a bad day. You are saving that wonderful man from his evil ex girlfriend.” She gave him a stern look and Alec sighed.

“Fine.”

He walked over to … Magnus? He thought that was the name. He walked over to Magnus and smiled at him. “Hey, you're here early. My shift doesn't end for another twenty minutes.” He glanced up at Camille. “Who's your friend?”

Magnus, while he looked like a mix of shocked and awestruck, also looked mildly relieved. “I wouldn't really call her a friend.”

Camille looked Alec up and down and Alec got the impression that the look intimidated most people. He returned her look with an unimpressed one of his own. “He's cute. Totally your type,” she concluded.

“Yes. Really makes me question why you're still here though, now that you've met him,” Magnus said in a tone that sounded weirdly calm considering his words.

“I can't catch up with someone I haven't seen in months?” She asked innocently.

“It doesn't seem like he wants to catch up with you,” Alec replied.

She shot him a look but shrugged and turned on her heel to go order her coffee from Isabelle.

“Thank you,” Magnus sighed once Camille was out of earshot, “you must be Isabelle's handsome older brother that I hear so much about.”

Ah so it wasn't  _ just  _ about saving Magnus. Isabelle was also trying to set him up. He should have figured. Alec offered his best smile. “I'm Alec. Sorry if that was a little weird. I wasn't sure how else to help out.”

“Magnus,” he offered back, “and it’s quite alright. It definitely did help.”

Camille walked back over with her drink in hand and glanced between the two of them. “It's a shame Magnus got to you first. I wouldn't have minded trying you out.” She winked at Alec and he frowned at her.

“No thank you.”

She just laughed at that. “Hold onto him Magnus. He seems like a keeper.” She waved at them as she started to head for the exit.

“I just might,” Magnus said too quietly for anyone other than Alec to hear.

Alec could feel himself blushing, but he didn't protest the idea. “So, um, my shift really does end in twenty minutes if you maybe wanted to go out,” he offered, looking more at the floor than at Magnus.

“That is possibly the best thing I've heard all day,” Magnus smiled at him.

Alec looked up with a bright smile. “Then I guess I'll come back in twenty minutes,” he said happily, heading back over towards Isabelle to help her until Clary and Simon would arrive in twenty minutes.


End file.
